


A Recollection of Hopes

by omgitskellybelly



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitskellybelly/pseuds/omgitskellybelly
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting events after the Sully Tribe Arc - now that the chaos is over and the Happy Hungry Bunch reunited, it's only natural that they celebrate. But how?





	A Recollection of Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, long time no see! It's been what... 4 years since I posted something? A.. ha.. haha...
> 
> To be fair, I was busy with going to university! I actually graduated back in December 2017, and have been working part-time since then. Even though I had more time than ever, I was unable to write anything... I know - it's pretty ridiculous. But now that the Sully Tribe arc is coming to a close (and I'm still internally screaming about the kiss), I went ahead and reread some of the manga to inspire myself. And guess who feels pumped up to write? Although I love this manga, I'm also writing again for the purpose of finding myself - a lot has happened recently, but maybe I'll discuss it furthermore as I continue writing.
> 
> With that being said, I'm really sorry to say I won't be continuing What a Magical Journey - I honestly forgot how I was going to write the rest of it and I don't feel motivated to keep writing it either. I will probably delete it soon since I know I won't finish it. However, I sweaaaaaaaar I'll be dedicated to these one-shots and hope you enjoy them!
> 
> I apologize for any OOC in advance and my rustiness for writing - it's been 4 years after all.

“U…ugh…”

_Where am I…?_

All the princess could feel right now was an ache that spread throughout her entire body while blinking in and out of reality. She could tell that she was laying down on something… _sheets?_ Her hands lightly grasped at the soft fabric before letting out a soft sigh. Her body felt uncharacteristically heavy – barely able to move any part of her body without extreme effort.

Not soon after she sighed, a soft gasp was let out in the room she was in with the sound of footsteps following suit. “Yona!”

Even though Yona’s eyesight was blurry, she tilted her head ever so slightly to see Yoon in her field of vision.

“Y-you’re finally awake…!” With each second passing by, the familiar face of his became more distinct, but what stood out the most was the fact that Yona could see Yoon’s eyes welling up with tears. How long ago was it that she saw him and the other dragons…? It pained her to see that anguished look on his face.

Mustering up what little strength she could, she murmured, “Yoon…”

He shook his head – his peach-colored hair swaying back and forth. “It’s okay – you’re safe, and so is everyone else.” A small smile formed on his lips. “I’m just glad you’re finally back.”

_Finally…? Have I been out for a while?_

“Let me get some water for you – you must be thirsty.” The young boy walked out of Yona’s sight and came back with a glass of water in his hands. Leaning close by, he gently placed one of his hands behind the nape of the princess’ neck for support while using his other hand to bring the glass of water to her lips.

Yona took a small sip – the refreshing taste reinvigorating her with energy. The sips turned into gulps as she realized how parched she was, and soon enough – the glass was empty.

“W-wow,” Yoon had widened his eyes at the sight. “Do you need more, Yona?”

The princess sat up and nodded with fierce enthusiasm. “Yes!” Her body was not feeling as heavy anymore, and she was already making grabbing motions with her hands.

“Don’t sit up like that so suddenly! You’re still injured, you know!” The pretty boy grumbled with discontent yet was refilling the glass immediately. “You’re seriously becoming as bad as these other monsters.” Handing off another glass to her, he shook his head again while sighing in relief – he was not expecting the princess to bounce back so quickly.

“That’s right… where is everyone else?” Yona was so busy drinking the water that she nearly forgot about her companions. She set the glass down on the table next to her bed and recognized all the furniture in the room as she looked around.

_We’re back in Saika._

“In their rooms, sleeping. I woke up not too long ago myself and went to check up on everyone—everyone is recovering well despite their injuries, but you’re the last one to wake up.”

“You mean…” Lifting a hand to her hair, Yona didn’t realize how dry and tangled her hair was. She felt the ash smear across her hands, and her skin cracking as she rubbed her fingers together. “How long was I sleeping for?”

“A couple of days.” Yoon lowered his eyes to the ground and the tone of his voice dropped. “Everyone was extremely worried.”

“Yoon…”

Without a moment’s hesitation, the distance between them disappeared in an instant as warmth enveloped Yona’s body. She could feel teardrops sliding down her hair and the young boy shaking intensely as he sobbed.

“I hate… I hate… how you guys get hurt so badly – if only I wasn’t so helpless!” Yoon buried his face into Yona’s shoulder, trying to refrain from sobbing more – but to no avail.

“You’re not helpless, Yoon…” Yona pulled out one free arm to pat Yoon on the head. “You bring all of us strength more than you realize, and the fact that you’re here with everyone else… it means the world to me.”

After a couple more head pats and holding each other tightly, Yoon took a deep breath and exhaled.

 “I’m sorry…” He cleared his throat a bit, embarrassed that he let out that many emotions. “You monsters just make me worry sometimes.”

Yona let out a giggle – happy to see Yoon was feeling better. Taking Yoon’s hand into her own, she gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled back at him.

“No, Yoon… thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
